zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamodo Battle
The Battle to Determine King of the Mamodo World (魔界の王を決める戦い Makai no Ō o Kimeru Tatakai), or simply Mamodo Battle (100人の魔物の戦い Hyaku-nin no Mamono no Tatakai, lit. "The Battle of 100 Demons"), is a battle between 100 Mamodo to decide the future Mamodo King. This tournament takes place every one thousand years. During the fight, Mamodo fight with humans who use their spell books to fight with spells they remember from the Mamodo World. When a child's book is burned, their soul returns to the Mamodo World without a body until a winner is chosen. The winner then gets to manipulate the entire Mamodo World (such as changing laws or wiping out all or certain Mamodo), using the King's Privilege. Previous Battle to Determine King This Battle to Determine King of Demon World took place during the Middles Ages. 57 known contestants during this battle were turned into stone tablets by Goren's Dioga Gorugojio spell and were not sent back to the Mamodo World until the middle of the next Mamodo Battle. Despite remaining in the human world, they were still considered to be "eliminated" during this millennium's Mamodo Battle. The winner of the previous Battle to Determine King of Mamodo was the father of Zatch Bell and Zeno Bell, Dauwan Bell, with the help of his human partner Willy. Current Battle to Determine King This Battle to Determine King of Demon World took place during the contemporary history of the modern age. While a majority of battles were shown in Japan, many battles took place all over the world. Many of the previous contestants from the previous Mamodo Battle who were turned to stone by Goren of the Stone were cured during this battle by Zofis and Koko and were given new partners, which were their old partners' descendants. Rankings in the Manga ;King's Festival * 1st - Zatch Bell * 2nd - Brago * 3rd - Clear Note * 4th - Ponygon * 5th - Tia * 6th - Gorm * 7th - Kanchomé * 8th - Purio * 9th - Ashuron * 10th - Arth ;11th to 40th place * 11th - Rogue Viper * 12th - Zeno Bell * 13th - Rodeaux * 14th - Cherish * 15th - Jedun * 16th - Momon * 17th - Karudio * 18th - Vincent Bari * 19th - Keith * 20th - Ted * 21st - Gyaron * 22nd - Zaruchimu * 23rd - Riya * 24th - Fango * 25th - Wonrei * 26th - Riou * 27th - Buzarai * 28th - Hougan * Between 29th/31st - Elzador * Between 29th/31st - Rein * Between 29th/31st - Koral Q * 32nd - Zofis * 33rd - Penny * 34th - Byonko * 35th - Kido * 36th - Baransha * 37th - Donpoccho * 38th - Bago * 39th - Unknown Mamodo * 40th - Unknown Mamodo ;41st to 70th place *Maruss *Baltro *Yopopo *Kikuropu *Pokkeiro *Danny *Zoboron *Zabas *Rops *Other Mamodos ;71st to 100th place *Reycom *Gofure *Sugino *Kolulu *Fein *Furigaro *Eshros *Robnos *Other Mamodos ;Unknown Rank *Gani Fest *Snail *Maraion *Hyde Rankings in the Anime See also * Mamodo * Mamodo King